


Daydreaming Girl In A Diner

by linvro21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, POV Inanimate Object, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linvro21/pseuds/linvro21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She waits and fantasizes. That is all she does. Daydreaming about him is all she can do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreaming Girl In A Diner

She waits and fantasizes.  
That is all she does.  
Daydreaming about him is all she can do.

She wishes that he will come to her.  
She dreams how he will take her away with him.  
She thinks of his beautiful lips, and what they will do to her.  
She envisions his tongue licking her and tasting her.  
She fancies his pretty straight teeth biting her.  
She imagines him closing his eyes in pleasure.

He wants her. She knows this.  
He will come. She is sure.

His name is Dean Winchester.  
Her name is Cherry Pie.  



End file.
